


Cross him off the list

by AnaGP



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Thor, Tony is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/pseuds/AnaGP
Summary: Tony dropped the thick notebook on the table. It was leather-bound and inscribed with the words ‘People I want to punch in the face.’“Explain.” The engineer said.





	Cross him off the list

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies,  
> This fic was written for 'avengersandlovers' in tumblr for the Follower Appreciation Challenge. You can find me on tumblr under the name 'theonetryingtolive' so come chat, hang out and maybe make a request for a fic!  
> Enjoy!

Tony dropped the thick notebook on the table. It was leather-bound and inscribed with the words ‘People I want to punch in the face.’

“Explain.” The engineer said.

“I would assume the inscription would be enough of an explanation.”

Tony opened the notebook and flicked through the pages, all filled to the brim with names. “Killian, Hammer, Madame Masque… Stane is crossed out, I see.”

“The man suffered a death much too quick for my liking, I had to rectify it.”

“You had to- what?! How did you- _what_ did you do?”

Thor shrugged. “My brother’s daughter, Hel, she allowed me a quick visit-”

“Ok, hold on, you’re saying you went to- to the underworld to punch Obadiah Stane?”

“Aye, I was-” Thor paused. “Anthony? Is something wrong?”

The engineer was clutching his sides and holding onto the table, doubled over in silent laughter. “Oh, this is- this is-”

Thor smiled fondly at the engineer and shook his head, he was completely smitten alright.

\--

Justin Hammer was not the brightest flame in the chandelier, Thor knew. But he would have thought the man would _at least_ have enough common sense not to toy with Thor, or what the god thought of as _his._

“Where is the Man of Iron?” Thor’s voice boomed in the empty warehouse.

“I must say, I am very impressed with how quickly you found me,” Justin Hammer answered from the opposite side of the warehouse.

“Where is he?”

“Let’s play a game, shall we? If you win, I will tell you where dear Tony is, if not…we’ll see.”

Thor crossed the warehouse and slammed Justin Hammer against the wall. “Where. Is. He.”

Hammer tutted, “Ah, ah, ah…first rule of the game, if you hurt _me_ , I will kill _him.”_ Thor let go of Hammer and stood back, Justin pulled his cell phone out from his pocket and showed Thor a live-feed of Tony, bloody, bound and gagged and partially submerged in water. “Bring me the Tesseract. You have 12 hours.” Thor felt rage course through his veins. “Better hurry, the water will keep on rising until you come back.”

\--

Thor went to Asgard, aided by Heimdall and found his brother in his bedchamber, reading a book, as usual. “Brother.”

Loki closed the book and scanned Thor up and down before asking, “Where are we going?”

They bickered back and forth as they approached the Bifrost, their plan was simple but Thor was nervous none the less. He could not afford to lose Anthony, not now and, most certainly, not to Justin Hammer. The warehouse was dark but Loki did not bother to summon light to them, it was best if the mortal assumed Thor was on his own.

“You have returned, I see,” Hammer was standing underneath the only functional lightbulb in sight. “And just in time, dear Tony is being very ungrateful to me, he does not appreciate the accommodation I’ve given him.” He motioned to the screen on the wall, where Thor could see the water at Tony’s neck.

“Bring Anthony,” Thor said. “And I will give you the Tesseract.”

“Do you think I’m stupid? Show me the Tesseract first.”

That was Loki’s cue, using his magic he made a replica of the Tesseract appear on Thor’s right hand. Hammer went to examine the replica and Loki, who had by managed to track down Anthony’s location, slipped past them to the outside of the warehouse and proceeded to disappear completely. A few seconds later, Thor could hear a scuffle coming from the screen on the wall and Loki’s face appeared, he was prying open the glass container where Anthony was submerged and once Thor saw the engineer safe in Loki’s arms, he grabbed Hammer’s arm and, without fuss, snapped it. Hammer let out a howl of pain and Thor sent him crashing through a window.

“I’ll kill him!” Hammer yelled and Thor slammed his fist on his jaw, cracking the bone.

\--

Tony woke with a pounding headache. He was at home, in Stark Tower, lying on his bed. He groaned as he pushed himself to a sitting position. “Jay?” He asked.

“It is Sunday morning, Sir, you have been sleeping for 18 hours.” The AI answered.

The door of the bedroom opened to reveal Thor, smiling at him. “How do you feel?”

“Awful,” Tony answered and Thor went to sit next to him on the bed. He looked up at the god and the blond obliged with a chaste kiss. They sat in silence, watching the sunset falling over New York. “So…” The engineer said, breaking the silence. “Did you manage to cross Hammer off the list?”

Thor laughed.

 


End file.
